Photovoltaic (PV) cells may generate power that can be used for purposes such as supplying power to a utility grid. However, PV cells generate direct current (DC) power and utility grids use alternating current (AC) power. Thus, the DC power generated by a PV cells must be converted to AC power in order to be used within a utility grid. Power inverters may be used to provide such conversion. It is desired to perform the DC to AC power conversion with the greatest possible efficiency. During conversion various environmental conditions may exist, such as uneven distribution of solar energy across an array of PV cells, that may interfere with performing the conversion as efficiently as possible.